Bat Out of Hell (musical)
Description Bat Out of Hell is a musical with book, music and lyrics by Jim Steinman. After several years of pre-production, a developmental lab was held in November 2015 in New York City. Two of the producers, the director, musical director, and only one member of the cast - Andrew Polec (Strat) were retained as the show headed for England. The first promotional launch events for the show were in November 2016, in London and Manchester, and a prolonged rehearsal period went underway. The show premiered at the Manchester Opera House in Manchester, England in February 2017, and was followed by limited runs in London (June 2017) and Toronto (October 2017). Despite the development of this musical taking place in the UK, Jim Steinman has been heavily involved in the creative process for the show. In multiple interviews, the cast have mentioned that he's constantly watching and giving feedback via Skype, on a daily basis, and speaks with the director for hours on the phone. Also, longtime collaborator Barry Keating has been working on the project as Creative Consultant - relaying information from Jim, filming rehearsals to send to Jim, and keeping things on track with his vision. For a comprehensive list of the changes between versions of the show during previews, see Bat Out Of Hell The Musical - changes during previews. Historical roots In 1968, Jim Steinman wrote a musical in college called ''Baal'', based on Bertolt Brecht's first play - also titled "Baal". The following year, ideas from that musical had progressed into a musical called ''The Dream Engine''. It was about a young man named Baal, and he led a tribe of wild young people, they lured and enticed a girl into joining the tribe, and there are two main villains in the story - a couple called Max and Emily (presumably a nod to Mech and Emilie from Brecht's Baal). It was a very political piece, in protest about contemporary issues, especially that the older generation were drafting their youth to fight and die in the Vietnam war. Youth rebellion was a major theme. The song ''Who Needs The Young'' originates in this play, as do some spoken word segments, such as Hot Summer Night and I've Been Dreaming Up A Storm Lately, which are also present in Bat Out Of Hell The Musical. In 1977, Jim Steinman's musical ''Neverland'' was in workshop, where The Dream Engine had morphed to be less political, and more Peter Pan oriented. It was now set in the future, in the dystopian city of Obsidian, Baal now led Lost Boys, and rescued Wendy from her parents Max and Emily. Much of the structure of Neverland, and specific elements such as the dream suppressant scene, Wendy saying "the sea is watching the sky, the sky is watching the sea, nothing will ever happen", and Tink ordering the protagonist to send the girl back to her parents, remain intact in Bat Out Of Hell The Musical. Spoken word pieces ''Nocturnal Pleasure'' and ''Love and Death and an American Guitar'','' which are also in Bat Out Of Hell The Musical, make an appearance - though in different context. It was still a far, far wordier play overall than Bat Out Of Hell The Musical. Many of the songs in Neverland were also in the album [[Bat Out of Hell (album)|''Bat Out Of Hell]], performed by Meat Loaf. While touring with Meat Loaf for the album during the late 1970s, Jim Steinman would perform his spoken word piece ''Love and Death and an American Guitar'', which is now used to open Bat Out Of Hell The Musical. He would also perform Hot Summer Night, as on the album. The song ''Bad For Good'' from Jim Steinman's 1981 album of the same name and its accompanying music video depict what could be considered a prototype of Raven's bedroom scene from Bat Out Of Hell The Musical. The location "The Deep End" can be seen in the 1986 music video for the song "If You Were A Woman (And I Was A Man)" on the Bonnie Tyler album Secret Dreams and Forbidden Fire, which Jim Steinman produced. He came up with the concept and co-directed the music video. Jim Steinman's ongoing musical project has transformed into Bat Out Of Hell The Musical. We have Strat instead of Baal. We have Raven instead of Wendy. We have Falco and Sloane instead of Max and Emily. The character Strat often wears a shirt depicting Jim Steinman as Baal in The Dream Engine (1969) as a nod to the roots of this show. Productions NYC Developmental Lab (2015) Bat Out of Hell held a developmental lab at Pearl Studios from November 2 to November 24 2015. Main article : Bat Out Of Hell The Musical - NYC Developmental Lab (2015) Manchester (2017) Bat Out of Hell completed an extended run in previews at the Manchester Opera House from February 17 to April 29 2017. Main article : Bat Out Of Hell The Musical - Manchester run (2017) London (2017) Bat Out of Hell ran at the London Coliseum from June 5 to August 22, 2017. Main article: Bat Out Of Hell The Musical - London run (2017) Toronto (2017) Bat Out of Hell ran at the Ed Mirvish theatre in Toronto, Canada from October 14 to January 7, 2018. Main article: Bat Out Of Hell The Musical - Toronto run (2017) London (2018) ''Bat Out of Hell ''runs at the Dominion Theatre, London from April 2nd 2018 to January 5th 2019. US tour (2018 - 2019) News is slowly trickling out of Bat Out Of Hell being in a Broadway Highlights tour in 2019. Dates known so far: * DETROIT, MI : November 6 – 17, 2018 (source) (info) * SAN FRANCISCO, CA : December 4 – 23, 2018 (info) * DENVER, CO : February 6 – 17, 2019 (info) * DES MOINES, IA : February 26 – March 3, 2019 (info) * ST LOUIS, MO: March 5 – 10, 2019 (info) * WASHINGTON D.C. : May 7 – May 26 2019 (info) * CHARLOTTE, NC : May 28 – June 9, 2019 (info) * ST PAUL, MN : June 12 – 23, 2019 (info) * DALLAS, TX : June 27 – July 7, 2019 (info) Cast Album See Bat Out Of Hell The Musical : Original Cast Recording for details. Songs Act One *Love and Death and an American Guitar *All Revved Up with No Place to Go The Opening of the Box/ Everything Louder Than Everything Else *Who Needs the Young? *Life Is A Lemon And I Want My Money Back (stock excerpt) *Out of the Frying Pan (And Into the Fire) *Two Out of Three Ain't Bad *Paradise by the Dashboard Light *The Invocation *Making Love Out of Nothing at All *Bat Out of Hell Act Two *In the Land of the Pig, the Butcher Is King *Heaven Can Wait *Objects in the Rear View Mirror May Appear Closer Than They Are *Teenager in Love *For Crying Out Loud *You Took the Words Right Out of My Mouth (Hot Summer Night) *Not Allowed to Love *What Part of My Body Hurts the Most *Dead Ringer for Love *Rock and Roll Dreams Come Through *It's All Coming Back to Me Now *I'd Do Anything for Love (But I Won't Do That) *Finale (Bat Out of Hell reprise) Cast (this reflects what we know of the current cast. For previous casting, go to the individual wiki pages for each run) Andrew Polec - Strat Christina Bennington - Raven Rob Fowler - Falco Sharon Sexton - Sloane Alex Thomas-Smith - Tink Danielle Steers - Zahara Wayne Robinson - Jagwire Giovanni Spanó - Ledoux Patrick Sullivan - Blake Kyle Anthony - Knightoly Emily Benjamin - Mordema Christopher Cameron - Liberame Georgia Carling - Valkyrie Natalie Chua - Spinotti Jonathan Cordin - Hollander (Swing, Fight Captain & Assistant Dance Captain) Rob Copeland - Batfish Hannah Ducharme - Vilmos Isaac Edwards - Denym Jordan Luke Gage - Hoffman (Alternate Strat) Simon Gordon Esquivel (Alternate Strat) Collette Guitart - Lunarrow (Swing) Eric Hallengren - Vanveeteren Vicki Manser - Willowee (Swing) Rhianne-Louise McCaulsky - Kwaidan Aston Newman Hannington - Astroganger (Swing) Eve Norris - Scherzzo Joseph Peacock - O'Dessasuite Kyle Roberts - Krolocker (Swing) Craig Ryder - Markevitch Dawnita Smith - Bessamey Courtney Stapleton - Goddesilla (Swing & Dance Captain) Julie Stark - Crysteva Charlotte Anne Steen - Liebeswooosh Sam Toland - Judge (Swing) Understudies Band - Manchester and London 2017 Musical Director - Robert Emery Assistant Musical Director/Keyboard - Steve Corley Keyboard - Jamie Safir Drums - Elliot Henshaw Percussion - Dave Danford Guitar - Ben Castle Guitar - Mark Cox Bass Guitar - Hugh Richardson Saxophone - Nik Carter Saxophone - Nathan Hawken Trumpet - Jack Birchwood Trombone - Barnaby Philpott Orchestral Management - London Musicians Ltd: Managing Director, David White Band - Toronto 2017-18 Musical Director/Keyboard - Robert Emery Assistant Musical Director/Keyboard - Steve Corley Keyboard 2 substitute - Greg Diakun Keyboard 2 - Michael Vieira Bass - Mike Pellarin Guitar 1 - Tristan Avakian Guitar 2 - Tony Zorzi Drums - Chris Sutherland Percussion - Nick Coultier Trombone - Doug Gibson Trumpet - Mike Herriott Woodwinds 1 - Alexander Boychouk Woodwinds 2 - Mark Promane Contractor - Mark Whitelaw Creatives Book, Music, Lyrics - Jim Steinman Additional Book Material - Stuart Beattie Director - Jay Scheib Associate Director - Andrea Ferran Producers - David Sonenberg, Michael Cohl, Randy Lennox, Tony Smith Associate Producer - Bat Out of Hell Holding Ltd Musical Director - Robert Emery Musical Supervisor & Additional Arrangements - Michael Reed Orchestration - Steve Sidwell Choreographer - Emma Portner Associate Choreographer - Suzanne Thomas In-House Choreographer - Michael Naylor Set Design - Jon Bausor Costume Design - Meentje Nielsen Video Design - Finn Ross Lighting Design - Patrick Woodroffe Sound Design - Gareth Owen Casting - David Grindrod CDG Fight Director - RC-Annie Production Management - Simon Marlow Design, Advertising, & Marketing - Dewynters Theatre Press Representative - Amanda Malpass PR Music Press Representative - Outside Organisation Production Photographer - Specular UK General Management - Julian Stoneman & Mark Green for MPSI Ltd US General Management - Roy Gabay for Jumpstart Entertainment Category:Projects